Blinded in the ghost
by AzulaBlue92
Summary: Part of the "Together but apart" trilogy. New and final chapter for this series. Something dangerous is loose in the Ghost. It can change size and shape, and with no power it becomes deadly. There are many questions to ask, but the only one I can't answer is: Who will fall victim to this powerful enemy?
1. Chapter 1

**So it's only been a few days. Umm how many of you guys were dying for this? Cause I was dying to write it! Okay, okay I'm ready! Here we go!**

 **With Kanan**

He kicked and tried to scream, but no words filled the air. He tried to reach for his lightsaber but this creature wouldn't allow it. But suddenly he let him go. Kanan fell to the floor gasping for air. The thing shrunk down and disappeered into the vents. Kanan jumped up and ran through the halls and into the cockpit.

"Woah, woah! What's got you in such a rush?" Hera said as Kanan looked frantically at them.

"This thing tried to kill me! It's loose in the vents! It changes shape and size and can strangle a person to death!" Kanan yelled the words flying out of his mouth. Hera moved her hands up and down trying to calm him.

"Do you think it's the meds?" Ezra asked Hera. Just as he did all the power in the ghost went off.

"Okay, yea now I'm worried." Sabine said stariting towards Ezra. No one could see anything and all they had was their ears.

Ezra pulled out his lightsaber and it immediately illuminated the room. He waved the blue weapon around slowly, lighting up every area. Down the hall footsteps could be heard almost running down the hall. Except it wasn't running it was more like a, gliding? When it reached the door Ezra quickly turned off his lightsaber. The mechanical door opened and no one dared to move. Really no one honestly breathed for those few seconds.

"Ahhh!"


	2. Chapter 2 Monster

**Please, please read! Super important!**

 **Yasss guys Im back! So some serious stuff is going on right now and ahh I'm glad to just be able to sit down and write. Also I need to try something. If I ever PM you at all during my time on the site can you delete the messages? I think it might fix my PM problem. So if you have any messages from me just delete them. Hopefully I can get back to talking to you guys! Okay here we go!**

 **With everyone.**

"Ahhh!" Was all Kanan needed to hear, to know that he had to kill this thing. The scream came from Hera and when Kanan heard that he illuminated her corner of the room. The thing had her and Ezra being suffocated as it wrapped it tentacles around them.

"Get away from them!" Kanan yelled whipping the lightsaber at the thing. It wrenched back in pain and made a small droid like scream. Hera and Ezra's bodies made loud thumps as they fell to the floor. Sabine slid next to Hera and Kanan next to Ezra.

"Come on bud wake up!" Kanan shook his shoulder while Sabine ran to get the med-kit.

"Wait S-". But she was gone before he could tell her to stop. If this thing was loose in the ship it would definitely go after anything. But she could take care of herself and Ezra and Hera needed that med-kit.

With Sabine

Sabine ran frantically down the hall in search of the kit. She use the kitchen wall as a grip as she spun around. Soon every cabinet in the room was open and the med-kit was no- where in site.

"Are you looking for this?" A voice called from behind her. It sounded all too familiar. The sweet voice was one of a child. A child that Sabine was forced too kill during her days a science project. She turned around slowly and the child stared at her with big blue eyes.

"Here you go!" The little girl ran up to her with the box, her look so innocent.

Sabine cleared her throat. "Ho-how is this possible? You're not real." She said to the girl.

"Why of course I am!" The little girl said. She stared up at her and Sabine stared back down. Then a scene appeared next to her. Their was a young girl with long black hair aiming a bomb at two adults and a child. The girl looked towards Sabine and that's when she realized, it was her.

Sabine dropped the med-kit, its contents spilling everywhere. The little girl watched as Sabine threw the bomb and in slow motion everything blew up. Blood all over the carpet floors. Smoke hitting the ceiling and a little loth-cat doll had fallen to its side covered in the girl's blood.

"I'm, I'm so sorry!" Sabine hugged her knees and bent down. The little girl walked over to her parents and shook their shoulders.

"Mommy, daddy wake up!" Sabine watched as her younger self gained control of the robot and flipped at the crime scene.

"Mommy?! Daddy?!" The girl's hand was covered in red and she turned towards Sabine.

"YOU, YOU DID THIS!" The girl yelled her voice turning extremely deeper. Her eyes turned a deafening shade of black as she walked towards Sabine. It formed and shaped, the once swee little girl turned into a monster. It made this terrible shrieking noise and Sabine felt like she was going to pass out. She wanted to kill this thing, but her blasters were across the room on the counter.

She started screaming herself as the thing went up to her face. But when she looked at the thing's face she only saw herself. Do you want to know what she thought when she saw it. She thoght she saw a monster.

Okay guys so delete all those messages! I hope this works!


	3. Chapter 3 Black sea of death

**Hey guys sorry I've been gone so long. Some things have happened the past few days that changed some stuff. But I'm happy to be back!**

 **With the four other crew members**

When Kanan heard a loud bang he immediately went to send Zeb to help Sabine. But Zeb was up and moving down the hall. When Zeb reached the room he saw something...off. There was nothing there but Sabine and she had turned a whitish color. She was staring off at something and when Zeb turned his head all he saw was a wall. What was she looking at?

He went to touch her shoulder, pull her out of this world but she started screaming. Not like a "oops I stepped on a blaster and hurt my foot" scream, no this sounded like bloody murder. Zeb backed up to the wall, the sound piercing his ear drum. He let go when she stopped and looked at the ground.

"I killed them." She whispered. Zeb looked at her with wild eyes and went to get Kanan. He stopped suddenly when he saw the one person who could make a wookie run. Kallus.

"Well, well Lasat look what I found. Is this your kin?" He spun around and Kallus was holding a child Lasat. Zeb recognized him as Kyano his supposed-to-be-dead four month old son.

"Put him down!". Zeb yelled pulling out his rifle.

"I don't think so." Kallus pulled out his rifle and dropped the child. The two ran at each other piercing each other with the lasan weapon. Left and right they went, both matching skills. But Kallus tripped and Zeb went in for the final blow. The rifle hooked onto Kallus shaking his whole body. All of a sudden Kallus's mouth flew open and this sticky black stuff fell out. It was everywhere flowing out of his mouth, his eyes, his nose.

It was terrifying. Being in the prison might have been less frightening.


	4. Chapter 4 More pain then he thought

**Guys, I know I've been so MIA lately, but I've been working on a project. I'm writing a book, and I've often said this but this time I'm going to follow it through. I hope. It's about this boy that's best friend loses their life. Yea I know it's a downer, but I write because I believe if I've moved you enough to make you cry and feel attach to these characters, then I've done something right. Anyway let's get onto this chapter.**

 **With Kanan**

The screams, they filled his head. He needed to get to them, but he couldnt just leave these two. Kanan didn't have much time to think, so he just threw a weak barrier around the two. He jumped up and across the room and climbed up the ladder, to wear a familiar site tugged at his heart.

Clone troopers, so many. Kanan couldn't move because of the fear holding him in place. They shot at this one spot that Kanan couldn't see directly from where he was standing. But whoever they were shooting at was doing a good job holding them off.

Kanan caught the duo that was blocking so well. It was him and his master.

Lightsabers blaring, shots firing, screams of pain. The younger Kanan didn't know what to do, but the older one just stood and watched, frozen. His mind told him to move, but his body wouldn't.

Then the younger boy fell and his master went crazy. She fired back every shot and took out at least eight clone troopers. When they were gone his master ran over to the young boy.

"Caleb!? Wake up!" She shook the boy, but he didn't move.

"Why didn't you help him? Why didn't you help my boy!?" She yelled at Kanan, who was now on his knees.

This story had played out so many times in his head, except it ended with his master gone instead. She was always the one covered with blood, he was the one with the crazed and disoriented face.

"You could have stopped them! You let a child die!" She yelled. She stood up and pulled out her light saber and it powered up.

"Now you'll pay!" She yelled running to stab Kanan. He jumped back and she hit the wall. Kanan really didn't want to fight her. But she did an unexpected move before he had time to think. Her eyes twisted back and turned a creepy shade of black. Her scream so high Kanan grabbed his ears in pain. If this is what dying felt like, it was a lot more painful than he thought.


	5. Chapter 5 She was never coming back

**Okay I took a little break, watched some Pokemon, did all the amazing things I do and I'm ready man!**

 **With Hera**

His scream. It filled my ears, pulling me awake. I needed to get to him. Slowly I rolled over, to see Ezra sitting up beside me. He was covering his ears and I saw what he was looking at. His mother.

"How is this possibles?!" I said out loud. Tseebo had told me his parents were killed by the empire, very long ago. She looked at me and anger rose on her face.

"Is this the alien who has been keeping my son captive?! Our family was ripped apart because people like you couldn't keep their mouth shut!" Mira yelled pacing. She looked toward us and her face looked like it could explode.

"This isn't my mom! Something is wrong! I don't want this to be real.." Ezra said, tears streaming down his face. Mira walked up to him and pulled his face towards her.

"My son, do you want to live with, with monsters?!" Mira yelled.

"They are not, they're my family! Leave them alone!" Ezra said his voice booming across the room. His mother's face turned towards me and an eerie silence filled the room. Her mouth opened as if to say something, but blood flew out instead. Ezra stared wide-eyed and he was sobbing hysterically.

"Mom!" His voice louder than thunder. When he decided he couldn't look any longer, he ran into my arms. This high-pitch noise filled the room and it burned our ears. I covered Ezra's with both of my hands, leaving the noise to fill my head. He kept looking back and I guess he expected to see a happier version of his mother. But what he didn't realize, and what I did was that she was never coming back.


	6. I'm sorry, but it's just not working

**Hey guys, I know I shouldn't be here. But I got a review from EPICxBulleyes saying that I blocked them! I didn't do that of course, and it's yet another glitch for this site. I can't PM, it's randomly blocking people and it's hard to type without it getting deleted.**

 **Listen guys I'm not leaving, I'm moving to the next site. There is this app and website called Wattpad and I'm using it to write stories. I can't do this anymore and I'm sorry guys. If you want to read the end to my other stories just make a free account and look up my username. I don't know why this happened to me but its too much.**

 **As for On Our Own I will return to make sure I fill my part, so RadioActiveRebel have no fear. Also I will still be reading everyone's stories, so don't worry, I'll be here. It hurts me but I need to connect with my readers for more than just stories. Please I beg all of you to just make the free account and join me, it's really easy.**

 **It would mean the world if you followed and I don't want to loose you guys. Love you all and hopefully not for the last time, AzulaBlue out. (But not forever.)**

 **Also if you do follow no story continuations will be up till I get back.**

 **Thank you and special apologies to Craig.**


	7. Chapter 7 Same username!

Okay guys there has been much confusion about my username, it still is AzulaBlue92 if that doesn't come up then just try AzulaBlue. Thanks guys hopefully see you there!


	8. I'm back in action

**Guys after seeing what Craig put and reading all of the reviews, I've seen what some of us are going through. I'm putting my technical difficulties aside and I'm coming back, someone needs to be here for you guys. I saw that some people are doing things, and are hurting themselves. Which it not okay. I need to be here for you guys, and I can't loose this community. So I'm back in action! Craig I guess you could review on FluffyCotton92 account for now, until I figure out how to fix some stuff. Just I'm happy to be back and I can't wait to reconnect with you guys.**


	9. Chapter 9 She was in trouble

**Hey guys so I'm back in action and I'm writing back on this site! As for On Our Own I will get that chapter to RadioActiveRebel soon, but she deserves a break. Anyway for coming back I'm doing something new, a question for all of you guys. So we all know each other, but do we "know each other?" I'm doing these questions to get to know you guys, get our connection back. Okay so the question is What is your favorite video game? Personally I'm a gamer and mine is The Last Of Us. Love that. So answer below and I'm gonna get this story rolling.**

 **Hera POV**

His "mother" would not stop yelling these ancient words. I've only heard them before from my father, they were from when the Sith ruled the Galaxy. She chanted them above my head, as if they were aimed directly at me.

The black liquid crept towards me, slowly. It stretched like rubber across the floors, covering our exit. I still held Ezra as the stuff crept towards my side. It never got close to him, it just tried to consume me.

It crawled up my side and I yelled out in pain. It was pulling my side and it hurt so much. The black liquid felt like acid against my skin. I felt it pull me and blood crawled across my clothes.

The black liquid just ran against my skin, quicker and quicker. Ezra latched onto me tighter, but I let go. It almost consumed me whole, before I saw a flash of blue cut it apart. It still hurt and I was still yelling in pain, but at least it was over, then I blacked out.

Kanan POV (sorry no bold)

"Hera!" I yelled jumping over the guardrail. She kept yelling and she looked almost in pain. Ezra looked almost robotic as he took out his lightsaber and slashed at particularly nothing. Then it was over and he stopped.

He looked at Hera who at blood seeping everywhere on her left side. I lifted her up in my arms and tried to get to the med-bay. She had passed out and no wonder, she lost a lot of blood. It was now on my clothes and on the floor.

"Ezra stay with Zeb!" I yelled rounding a corner. The lasat was awake and leaning against the wall. He looked beaten down and I didn't blame him. That vision drained me too.

In the med-bay Sabine was sitting against the wall. She looked much like Zeb, but she better get out of that soon, because Hera was the only one who had thought her a lot about this whole healing stuff.

If she didn't Hera was in trouble.


End file.
